the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chihiro AkaBara
'Approval:' 4/06/2013 5 feats bori 'Appearance and Personality' She has her father's red hair with her mother's curious eyes. Chihiro wears sleeveless red shirt, but most of the time she has a black jacket with a hood. She wears a skirt sometimes but for missions she usally wears shorts with thigh high boots. Chihiro keeps her hair tied up in a ponytail with a black ribbon. When she isn't on missions she wears a blue hoodie with a black cropped t-shirt, and jean short. She also wears her hair down. Chihiro can't stand the aggorgant and selfish , even though she considers herself selfish. She has a kind heart even if it seems she is cold and rude. She has a sarcastic senese of humour thats isn't appericated nearly enough. She has always felt as if she could be better. Chihiro is very awkward. She makes friends easily ,but she makes enemys faster. Chihiro calls them like she sees them and is very honest. She doesnt really understand sympathy or empathy. Chihiro has a mostly ramen and pocky diet but she does eat her vegetables to stay healthy. She loves ramen too much its almost her every meal. Chihiro eats as much pocky as she does ramen. Chihiro is a bit of a sweet tooth, and she isn't picky either. Music to descirbe Chihiro Everyday Battle mode (huehuehue) 'Ryo' Ryo earned: 7000 Ryo Banked:6500 'Stats' (Total: 42) *'Strength:4' *'Speed: 9' *'Intelligence:7' *'Chakra Levels: 8' *'Chakra Control: 8' *'Endurance: 6' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Crystal Release Allows use of Crystal release jutsu Genin 2: Kekkei Genkai The Norinige Allows user to steal a Kekkei Genkai with the cost of the victims life Chunin: Genjutsu Specialist Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 QP banked: 0 #Crystal Armour : this technique allows Chihiro to cover her skin with a thin sheet of crystal that improves her defence against physical attacks. This armour can also aid Chihiro to perform stronger physical attacks. The crystal is transparent and can only be noticed by light reflecting off it. #Crystal Release: Crystal Needles creates long, sharp, and pointed bright pink and white crystals that shoot at the target at extremely high speeds with pinpoint accuracy. #Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade with this technique, user can quickly form a blade made of crystal on her arm, and use it in a manner reminiscent of a tantō. Blades can be formed on both arms if needed. #Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique: Chihiro places her hand on a surface, creating a long stream of sharp crystals to bind and pierce a target. #Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns: Chihiro creates growing thorn-like crystals that she can manipulate to continuously grow towards her target's direction. Equipment *(2) Set of Shuriken *(3) Set of Kunai *(1) Blank Scroll or Book, and writing utensil 'History and Story' Chihiro is the second child of her family her older brother , Kaito, was considered a prodigy. He was in the Anbu Black Ops by the age of 15. Chihiro loved her brother ,he taught her everything she knew. But one night, it was so late she was waiting for her brother to come home, someone knocked at the door Reiri,her mother answered. The man at the door said something she didnt want to hear, her mother fell to her knees crying Otoya, Chihiro's father, came rushing out he was angry that the odd man made her mother cry but his face fell when he heard the news. He ordered Chihiro to her room and the man left. Chihiro was told in the morning she responded with yelling "NO ITS NOT TRUE" she ran from the house out into the forest. Tears were streaming down her face she kept telling herself "No its not true they are lying." She ended up in a clearing where Kaito and her practiced. The truth came to her and she cried and cried. Ever since then she wanted to be the very best to bring honor to her brother. The time after Kaito died was the hardest time for her family and herself. To her the next year was just a blur, but she does vaguely remember spending alot of time with her grandmother, who was ill. She also remebers holding her grandmothers hand when she took her last breath, and she remebers feeling a surge of power. She did not realize it was a tradition of the Akabara clan, in this tradition she earned the family kekkei genkai and all the kekkei genkai her grandmother stole. Chihiro was living by herself in an apartment in the Akabara clan district. She had stacks of books all over her room. She read these books during her sleepless nights, because of her constant nightmares. Completed Missions S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania: 4 QP C-Rank: 1 Nude Modeling! : 3 QP 2 girls,1 guy, 1 caravan: 4QP Re-open the Supply Route!: 3QP D-Rank: 1 A Disturbance : 1 qp Raids: 1 Manliness : 4QP Other: 1 Traveling to Amegakure: 1 qp Category:Character Category:Konohagakure